Britannia Rules the Waves
Britannia Rules the Waves is the first case of the World Edition. It is set in Cornwall, England. Plot Chapter 1 After a long flight, the player arrives in Europe for the World Police Association Agency. The player is greeted by Ricky Romano. He introduces himself as the player's partner. Daniel Bourne, the chief of the WPAA introduced himself and other teammates. Vivienne Matthieu, the secretary of chief, Atticus Giddleworthington, the profiler and criminal psychologist, Jack Storm, a junior detective, Mako Speltz, the technical expert, the coroner Sahir Anand, and the medical examiner Ava Müller. Ricky said that he was ready to go out to the good old British Seaside, but Chief Bourne stopped Ricky in his tracks and said that Jack was to go on patrol with the player. According to Chief Bourne, Ricky had had a past of taking pictures of nude women on the beach, and due to the crime scene, it would not be suitable, resulting in Ricky storming off. Jack and the player then set off to go visit the seaside in Cornwall. Much to their horror, they found a young woman who had fallen down the cliff side. The young woman was named Irene Penn. Among the beach, they found a locked tablet and a camera. Jack had heard from previous cities that the player could hack tablets quickly, so he didn't hesitate to watch. The team sent the tablet to Mako to be analyzed. When having a look at the camera, they found it was locked, so they unlocked it, and found pictures of the murder happening. They sent it to Mako too. When the murder was happening, the player spotted a woman named Emily Branford. So they spoke to Emily, who said that she knew Irene very well. Irene was like a sister to her. When the team asked if she had any differences with anyone, she said that her sister, Monica Penn was always mean to her growing up, and that Monica had always had the shadow, Irene the limelight. So they decided to have a chat with Monica. Monica said that Irene was her sister. And that she would never wish any harm to her, granted she didn't like being treated badly. But she claimed that she would never hurt her. She told them that if they wanted to find clues, she suggested they have a look at Irene's shop. Inside the shop they found a torn note on the counter, when pieced together, it was faded, so when put under the skills of the player, it said "Irene, you owe me £3,000 - Ben" Jack suggested they speak to Ben when they found him in the shop. Ben said that Irene had owed him a humongous debt. Ben said that the £3000 was just the beginning, she actually owed him £1 Million when Irene stole Ben's savings to help his home country, Greece. So when Ben confronted Irene, she said that she would pay him back in segments, and she was late. When Jack asked if he killed Irene, he swore he didn't. When getting the results back from Mako about the camera, Mako said that the murderer had been captured. And she could determine the fact that the killer wears blue. And when speaking to Mako about the tablet, it belonged to the victim, and Mako had found airline tickets to leave the country. So the victim was urgently trying to leave. When getting the results back from Sahir. He said that the fall crushed her spine and caved her skull in. Leaving her dead in an instant. He had found some waxy substance, which was lip balm, meaning the killer wore lip balm. After a long days work at the new police department when Atticus Giddleworthington came in and said that he had cracked the killer's profile. Chapter 2 When Atticus walked in claiming he'd cracked the killer's profile, he was in mid-argument with Ricky, Ricky had claimed he'd cracked it. Chief Bourne told the two to be quiet and told Atticus to explain. He had found out that the killer had to have been a man. The killer had to have been a man, as with a woman, she would have got into a fight with the victim, and the female would have scratched her, unless it were a surprise attack where Irene would have been pushed from behind, which couldn't have been possible as no cells were found on her back of her clothing, so the killer had to had been a man. Kit was also able to tell that the victim was pushed from the front, as there were no cells on the back of the victim's clothing. With the new evidence, the team decided to go see Monica again for new leads. Monica said that she had recently seen Irene's neighbour Margaret Butterfield snooping around the house. So the team went to go see Margaret. Margaret said that she disliked Irene because of her garden. When Jack asked why Butterfield hated the garden of Irene, she replied that it was because there was a garden show was coming up, and Irene had the best garden in all of Cornwall. When Jack informed Margaret of her death, Margaret got scared and rather panicked. She said she had to go attend to her garden. Jack agreed with the player and said that Margaret was acting quite suspicious. Jack suggested they go have a look at Irene's oh-so special garden. There they found a shredded note and a locked purse. The shredded note said "Irene, call me" and then a number beneath, so they sent the phone number to Mako. When the player unlocked the purse, and searched through its contents, the player found a faded business card. When carbon powder was rubbed against the card, it was revealed to have belonged to Emily Branford, a Cornish pastie shop owner, so the team went to speak to her. Emily said her purse was at Irene's house because she and Irene were good friends. Irene often bought pasties at her stall. When Mako brought the results back, she said that the phone number belonged to Ross McNeilson, an English Teacher. So when speaking to Ross, he said that he was in love with Irene, and that Irene often flirted with him in the village, but it was just to make him feel good, and Irene didn't love him back. Ross asked to be left alone. While the team was recapping, Monica came in and said that she had found something that might help. Chapter 3 Monica said that she had been given something, slipped through her letterbox. Monica said that a note had been given to her. The note said "Monica, you're next." The team needed to analyze the note for clues, they found some hairs which they sent to Ava. In the meantime, Jack suggested they have another look at the shop. Inside the shop, Ben was shouting at Emily to get out of her shop. But the player had also found a faded note, which was revealed to say "Margaret, I poisoned your flowers! Irene". The team could distinguish that this was a note from the victim to Margaret, so the team needed to speak to her, along with Ben. Ben said that he had caught Emily stealing money from the till. So team decided to speak to Emily, but not before speaking to Margaret, Margaret said that she was horrified that Irene would do such a thing, and that she would have killed Irene if someone else hadn't touched her first. When talking to Emily, she said that Ben had lied, and that Ben had hated Emily ever since she moved into the village. She also had something that could help, a neck chain that had fell from the cliff when Irene died, from when Emily visited the crime scene, resulting in the team sending it to Ava. When Ava gave the results back from the hairs, it said that the hairs belonged to the killer. As Irene had blonde hair, and the hairs were brown, she was able to work out that the killer had brown hair. When Ava gave the results back from the neck chain, she could figure out that it belonged to the killer, as Irene's and the fragments of the killer's DNA was found on it. When she was pushed, she must have grabbed the chain, which meant that the killer wore a gold chain. In the end, the killer was revealed to be the English teacher, Ross McNeilson. Ross said he killed Irene because Irene rejected him, and that no one would reject Ross. Jack had eard enough and sent him to Judge Cosette. Judge Cosette sentenced Ross to 37 years in life with a chance of parole of 19 years. A Debt to The World: Part 1 After the player's first case completed, Chief Bourne entered the room and said that Ben Alexopoulous wanted help, Monica Penn was on the phone, and Margaret Butterfield was outside. When talking to Ben, Ben said that he had lost his bank machine. It was a high-tech piggy bank, and it contained £2 Million, and that it was a start to help Greece. But he had left it in the shop, and someone could steal it in a minute or less. So, the team went to find it in the shop, but instead they found a bin bag. Inside the bin bag, they found the piggy bank, and returned it to Ben. Ben thanked them with 20,000 coins. When talking to Monica, she said that she wanted to make a shrine for her late sister. So, she suggested that they have a look at the house. In the house, they found a set of candles with a faded carve in it. Jack suggested they put it through the database. The inscription indeed said "Irene". They returned it to Monica, who thanked them with a burger. When talking to Margaret, she said that she had lost some of her prized tulips, she left them at the beach, as she felt sea water helped better. So, the team visited the beach, and found them, only to return them to Margaret. Chief Bourne came in and thanked the player for their hard work, and told them to get ready as they were flying to Berlin next. Victim *'Irene Penn' (Found pushed off a cliff) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Ross McNeilson' Suspects Monica Penn Victim's Sister Ben Alexopoulous Cashier Ross McNeilson English Teacher Emily Branford Pastie Shop Owner Margaret Butterfield Victim's Neighbour Killer's Profile * The killer wears blue. * The killer uses lip balm. * The killer is male. * The killer has brown hair. * The wears a gold chain. Trivia * The name of the case is a line from the popular British patriotic song, Rule Britannia!. Category:All Fanmade Cases